Electrical equipment such as electric motors, generators, and transformers often require some form of dielectric insulation to separate a conductor at one voltage from a conductor at a different voltage and/or to provide mechanical protection to electrical components. Laminates of electrical insulation materials are often used in the industry for this purpose. Examples of such materials are described in WO 2012/082180; JP 2000/008299; CA 2003221; and JP 9158092.